


Proposal

by visionsofcharmiee



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionsofcharmiee/pseuds/visionsofcharmiee
Summary: Armie proposes to Timmy.





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot taken off of my instagram, @visionsofcharmiee. It was originally posted and written there.

_TIMMY'S POV_

"Armie! Armie, no! Stop!" I could tell I hardly sounded serious even to my own ears, with giggles and shrieks exiting my mouth at inhuman decibels as Armie tickled me mercilessly on the couch.

"Never!" Armie is laughing so damn hard his face is red as all hell, his blue eyes narrowed into mere slits as he continues to prod and dart his fingers into the little crevices of my visible ribcage and tummy.

Armie has been in an oddly good mood for the past week or so, and while it made me only slightly suspicious, otherwise I was just glad he was in a good place, that we were in a really good place relationship wise. Our three year anniversary of dating was coming up in a few days, and I was excited. Anything was exciting with Armie by my side.

"Arms-I swear to God-haha-if you don't stop-ha-I'm going to piss myself!" I squealed, my voice going a bit higher as he continued his assault. I quickly tried batting my arms at him in a last try at getting him off, but who am I kidding? The man has got to be easily over two-hundred pounds, and with his recent working out, he's been even stronger. I'm still as skinny as ever, though with my recent film I've had to get a bit stronger as well. Work out wise, the most it's done is fill out my waist and shoulders the smallest bit. Otherwise, it seemed impossible for me to lose weight or gain any real muscle at all.

Finally, after clearly seeing my last plea for mercy as happy tears escaped my eyes, Armie stopped his tickling. He's still laughing hard, his face buried in my tummy as I pulled his head up to rest on my chest. I love moments like these. Mock wrestling and Armie tickling me the way he just did instantly brings me back to Crema, where absolutely everything started for us. Crema, the tiny town in Italy where Armie and I got to meet and connect in the most organic, special way, as if the universe finally said, "Here's your soulmate. They were waiting for you all this time.".

Armie and I had instantly clicked in Crema. It was the most natural thing I've ever experienced, and I quickly knew that he was it for me. How lucky was I, for we were both single at the time, about to do this beautiful movie where our characters were to fall in love and be quite intimate on screen. It was all just amazing. It was like all the stars aligned just for us that year. All the puzzle pieces clicked into place. I went quiet as I regained my breath, spacing out a bit as I reminisced about the last few years. Years that are easily the best of my life so far.

"What're you thinking about, T?" Armie fully laid on me, a few breathy chuckles escaping us both, our fingers coming together and lacing.

"Just how amazing the last couple of years have been for us. Crema. The movie. Our three year anniversary." I smiled widely.

Armie grinned at me in return. "Those really were the days-in Crema, I mean. Honestly, I can't believe how  lucky we got." Armie suddenly turns to look down at me. He releases one of my hands to reach up and stroke my cheek.

"Timmy...you know you're it for me, right?" Armie breathes out, his blue eyes looking soft but unusually serious. I could feel my heart skip a beat, something that is still pretty common when it comes to Armie. My man still gives me butterflies to this day.

I nod slowly and smile gently. "You're it for me too, Armie. Always. I love you."

"I love you too, mon ange." He says. I pick up on the French immediately and can't help but blush. Armie's been picking up on more French in the years we've been together, since I speak it frequently enough to my family. Plus he just finds it sexy when I speak it to him overall.

"So...our anniversary day." Armie starts again, his face holding excitement now. My face surely looks the same.

"What's the plan?" I ask, all grins and squirming in elation. Armie laughs, steadying me with his hands on my hips as he sits up with me.

"Well," He taps on my nose delicately with his finger, then snatches it back before I can nip at it with my teeth. He kisses the spot he tapped and I instantly melt. "That's a surprise, babe. All I can say is that we have a dinner reservation that evening, and we have to dress very nicely." Armie reveals. I don't bothertring to pry more out of him, since I know he'll just keep denying me no matter how many puppy dog eyes or pouty lips I give him.

"Okay." I grin stupidly, leaning forward and pressing my lips to his firmly. He kisses me back, tucking a hand into my curls and gently tugging on the silky strands. He pulls back with a besotted smile and pecks my lips again for good measure.

"What do you say we go out for some lunch, go to the park for a bit, and then come back and cuddle?" Armie suggests, carding his hand through my hair continuously. My eyes flit shut in content as I nod in agreement.

"Let me just change into some more comfortable pants and I'll be right out. Don't go anywhere." Armie swiftly kisses my cheek and stands as I nod once again and go to grab a drink of water before we leave. I go to slip my shoes on and pocket my phone, waiting patiently for Armie.

+++

_ARMIE'S POV_

As I leave the living room and leave Timmy to get his shoes on, I do in fact change into more comfortable pants, but then dial an important phone number as fast as I can.

"Armie?" The voice answers right away, some concern bleeding through. I can hear the fond smile in her voice though, which makes me smile in return though she can't see me.

"Hey, Nicole." I reply in a hushed tone. "I just called to ask how the preparations are going?" I'm nibbling on a nail in some worry. I just want everything to go absolutely perfectly in a few short days. 

"Oh sweetheart, you don't need to worry so much. Everything is going wonderfully. Reservations are set, friends and family have confirmed invitations. Your outfits are perfect and all tailored. You have nothing to be worried about. You do know that boy is going to say "yes" before you even finish the whole question, right? He's absolutely crazy about you." Nicole laughs, a truly happy sound that sounds a lot like Timmy's.

I can't help but let out a small laugh myself, trying to maintain my quietness. My mind wanders as I murmur a bit mindlessly to Nicole.

"God, I can't wait to ask him. I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life. I can't wait to make that perfect, beautiful human being my husband."


	2. Part two

"Arrrrmmmiieeeeee, hurry up babe, we don't want to be late to our reservation! It'd be kind of stupid if we were late to our own reservation for our anniversary that you set up."

I can hear Timmy whine and then chuckle from the other room, watching him tug on his buttoned up collar for a bit of breathing room. I look up towards him from where I'm adjusting my bow tie in the large mirror hanging above the dresser in our bedroom. 

Timmy looks so beautiful and he was pleasantly surprised at the outfits I'd presented to him for us to wear tonight. We're both wearing nice black suits, Timmy's with a diamond cut out patterned style and my own has flowers embroidered everywhere. Timmy's hair has been recently cut, so he's sporting short gentle glossy curls that border more on waves that I haven't seen since Crema. My own hair is simply brushed and styled a bit to the side, which is casual for me most of the time. We both cleaned up very nicely for tonight.

I finish up with my bow tie then go out to the living room where Timmy has ventured so I can slip my dress shoes on.

I'm positively buzzing with excitement but try to keep in control of my emotions. I don't need to unceremoniously drop down on one knee right now and blow everything, even though I want nothing more than to right away propose. But I want to propose with all of our most trusted friends and family surrounding us. I want it to be recorded on at least one phone so I can get to see Timmy's priceless reaction. The boy has the most beautiful gift of all his emotions being able to play out on his face, of being able to wear his heart on his sleeve. He's a genuinely wonderful soul and I love him more than anything. I know I'm going to be grinning like a maniac with glee once I get to see the proposal video.

"Can we go now?" Timmy pouts adorably, tugging my hand as I roll my eyes playfully. But I can see through Timmy's impatience-he's as excited as I am to just get a night out alone, a date night of sorts.

"You have no patience, T. We're going, we're going, we won't be late I swear. I'm pretty sure they have to hold our reservation anyway."

We exit the apartment building after we lock the door and start walking instead of driving to our destination. We hold hands the few blocks to the restaurant, smiling and talking animatedly. Life is never a dull moment with Timmy by my side. My green-eyed baby.

We reach the restaurant after a little bit, and I hold the door open for Timmy before quickly stepping inside after him. The restaurant is dimly lit, a romantic vibe in the air. Couples, whether straight, bi, or gay, are all sitting down and eating comfortably with each other. The man at the podium immediately leads us back to the larger space as soon as he sees us approach him. Halfway back to the space, I tell Timmy I'm going to put my hands over his eyes because I have a surprise for him. He's a bit confused, but trusts me and so nevertheless allows me to shield his eyes. He giggles and lays his hands over my own in a bid to touch me somehow and nods in ascent.

Once we're in the room and the man has left us to our own devices, I tell Timmy to get ready and count from three, uncovering his eyes as the last number.

He immediately smiles brightly as his eyes take in all of our closest family and friends, albeit I see the tiniest hint of question in his irises. But he takes it all in stride as he approaches his mother, Nicole, his father, Marc, and his sister, Pauline. While his back is turned, I scan the room quickly and efficiently, nods, smiles, and some thumbs up being thrown in there as some phones to up to record what is going to be one of the best moments of my life and surely Timmy's as well.

Timmy's busy giving his greetings, and so I slowly bend down on one knee in the center of the room as the lights dimmed the tiniest bit more and some Christmas type lights turn on.

"Mom, dad! Pauline!" Timmy looks to everyone else. I can see from his profile the moment his eyes recognize the phones being held up. I can see his body vibrate in what seems like recognition as his questions get answered when he slowly turns to face me. His eyes are looking down at me and have instantly watered. He's always been a sensitive and open person, and so I'm not surprised he's already emotional.

"Oh my God." He whispers, covering his mouth with a hand. He's trembling, and I can see the corners of his mouth start to lift in what must be the happiest shocked smile I've ever seen on his face. He's breathtaking.

"A-Armie?" Timmy squeaks out in a whisper, causing some of our loved ones to laugh quietly at Timmy's cuteness. He looks so fucking happy that my heart nearly bursts.

"Baby." I start, getting emotional myself out of nowhere. I give Timmy my sweetest smile as I stay on one knee, my eyes surely harboring a wet sheen now.

"Timothée Hal Chalamet. My gorgeous boy. My lover. My Elio. My soulmate. I don't exactly remember what I had to say because I'm just too damn excited to do this, so I'll just say whatever comes to mind." I say. Timmy's smile remains stronger than ever as I continue.

"Timmy...I love the way you drool on my chest when you cuddle up to me in the middle of the night." A laugh reverberates in the little crowd. "I love the way you can hardly cook except for breakfast items. I love the way you shyly brush your curls away from your face. I love every single beauty mark, every freckle, every imperfection of yours. I love your bright green eyes. I love how you're such an open book to everyone, how generous your spirit is. I love your passion and determination for acting. I love how kind you are." I pause and stare directly into Timmy's eyes that are now leaking tears steadily. He doesn't bother to wipe them.

"I love your ultimate and limitless devotion to me, your forgiveness that I sometimes don't deserve. I love the happiness we share, and I appreciate the bad times too. I love your dorky and sweet personality. I love your pink lips, and your green eyes. They are always the most expressive thing. They always stare at me like I'm the most important and gorgeous thing in the world, like I'm the only person that really matters...I love every single thing about you, and I know you're made for me. Timmy, baby, I love you more than anything in this world. You're a beacon of light in my life. You're it for me, and always will be. I can't wait to do everything with you. I'm the happiest man alive every waking moment I'm with you, and every day I undoubtedly fall more and more in love with you."

I slide out the small red velvet box out of my inner breast pocket and open it slowly to reveal a ring.

"Elio and Oliver didn't get the ending they most certainly deserved. But _we_ can give them the ending they deserve. We can give them forever...So let's start our forever right now. Will you marry me, Timothée?"

Timmy seems frozen for half a second, simply struggling to breathe while he has the cheesiest, brightest, most beautiful smile on his face. It seems like he can hardly believe any of this is happening. He finally wipes his tears quickly and then lunges for me.

"Armie! Yes! Yesyesyes! Oh my God, Arms." He sobs happily. "I love you, Iloveyou-" He smashes our lips together, and I kiss him fervently. We hardly kiss correctly we're smiling so fucking hard.

I take his hand once he reluctantly unglues himself from me a bit, and I shakily slide the ring onto his finger. A perfect fit. It looks like it was made for him: a slim silver band with a small diamond set in the center.

"It's so pretty." Timmy whispers, his green eyes refilling all over again. We stand and he clutches onto me again. We're all hands and kisses, and the room suddenly bursts into cheers and aw's.

"He said yes!" I shout suddenly, grinning widely as I lift Timmy off his feet and spin him. Timmy is giggling so hard his lips pressing kisses onto every inch of my face he can reach.

I set him down, and Nicole, Marc, and Pauline look so proud and happy for us. I noted for a short moment my own parents absence but then quickly realized that I didn't need them at all. I didn't need anyone. All I need is my best friend and angel I was blessed with that is standing right in front of me, looking into my eyes like I'm his world. Just like he's my world and always will be. He's my moon, my stars, and, damn it, my whole fucking universe.


End file.
